


Daybreak

by hey_jjude



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They just love each other a lot, life in the Malec household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jjude/pseuds/hey_jjude
Summary: Two little stories of an early morning and a late night that take place in Magnus Bane's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind these stories aren't really connected, but I thought they were a little too short to post individually. 
> 
> Any *kind* feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alecs eyes snapped open in response to the blaring alarm on the nightstand next to him. He quickly reached over to silence it before sagging back into the mattress with a yawn.

When Alec glanced to his right, it surprised him to see an empty space there, as he was usually the first awake. It was safe to say that Magnus was not much of a morning person, and Alec had quickly grown accustomed to waking before the older man, occasionally having to physically pull him out of bed if he had a particularly early morning call.

The Shadowhunter quickly slipped out of the bed, organising the sheets and pillows out of habit, before slowly padding down the hall to the kitchen.

The sound of Alecs alarm made Magnus smile as he set the table, the glitter of his freshly painted nails reflecting the sun that streamed in through the window.

After a few minutes he saw Alec emerge, halting in confusion when he observed the odd scene in front of him.

Alecs gaze was drawn to the copious amounts of food set out on the table, plates piled with pancakes and pastries, bowls of fresh fruit accompanied by glasses of juice, and the appealing smell of recently brewed coffee.

Magnus chuckled and moved to embrace the younger man, smirking when he pulled back to see Alec sporting an extremely puzzled expression.

“You’re dressed already? You _made_ breakfast?!”

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

“You know, when you’ve lived as long as I have, it’s almost impossible not to pick up a least a few skills Alexander.”

Alec huffed out a surprised laugh, and moved to take a seat at the table, opposite Magnus. They ate happily, laughing and talking, and all the while Alec couldn’t quite seem to shift the disbelief that the extraordinary man in front of him was _his boyfriend._

Once they had finished eating, they both stood and began to clear the dishes, until Alec couldn't keep his doubts to himself anymore.

“So, why’d you do all this? I didn’t- did I forget something? What’s the date? Oh no-“ Alec looks suddenly terrified but Magnus just cuts him off with a laugh and a kind hand on his arm.

“You didn’t forget anything Alec, stop panicking. I just thought it would be nice to eat together before you have to leave this morning. Granted it got a little… _elaborate_ , but that’s just because I love you, Alexander, and I wanted to make up for being so busy last week.”

Alec grins and pulls Magnus into him, clasping his fingers together at the small of his back.

“Well, I love you too, and thank you, this was really, really nice.”

Alec leaned in and gave Magnus a quick kiss, before releasing him with a sigh, thinking of the long day he had ahead.

“Are you going in the shower?” Magnus asks innocently, knowing exactly that that’s what Alec plans to do, as his morning routine is pretty much the same every day.

“Yup.” Alec ran a hand through his hair and stretched his arms over his head, elbows popping.

“Great! Me too, see you in there!” Magnus winked before kissing Alec on the cheek and strutting toward the bathroom, a smirk playing on his lips, leaving the Shadowhunter to trail behind him in a daze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Magnus let out a breath as he entered his apartment, closing the door behind him before leaning back against it, his eyelids drooping involuntarily.

After years of living alone, Magnus was completely fine returning to an empty home. He would light candles, play music, pour himself a glass of wine and totally be able to relax and bask in the gloriousness of peace after a long day.

But then Magnus met Alec.

After a few months of having the Shadowhunter in his life, Magnus had grown to love returning home to the smell of dinner cooking, and having someone around who could tell how he was feeling just from the set of his shoulders, or how many cups of coffee he had consumed that day. He had gotten used to finding a pair of worn boots next to his own by the door, and had caught himself grinning stupidly in the bathroom mirror the first time he spotted a second toothbrush sitting in the pot next to the sink.

The Warlocks apartment just felt…different, when he was alone.

A little too big, a little too quiet, a little too _empty_.

After a few minutes of standing idly, absorbed in his own mind, the sound of a door opening snapped Magnus to attention.

He frowns, but takes a few steps forward to see Alec, clad only in boxers, hair mussed and yawning as he stumbles into the room.

“Hey!” Alec pauses to yawn again.

“I thought I heard you come in. We finished up early so I thought I’d come hang out here, but I guess I fell asleep. I made spaghetti earlier, I can heat some up if you’re hungry? Oh, and you were almost out of that fancy soap you like, so I ordered more. I know you usually just, magic it here, or something, but then I thought about it and isn’t that technically stealing from the soap company?”

Magnus smiles at Alecs half-asleep ramblings, but is quick to reassure him.

“It’s not stealing darling, I leave money.”

Alec nods and runs a hand through his hair, and Magnus drinks in the sight of this young Shadowhunter, standing comfortable and relaxed and practically naked in the middle of his living room, and is just so grateful to have him there after so long that he has to drop his gaze and blink furiously to stop himself from tearing up.

Of course, Alec notices anyway.

“Are you okay?”

He moves forward and rests a hand on Magnus's arm. “Did something happen?”

The Shadowhunters concern makes Magnus’s soul burn in a way he didn’t even think was possible anymore, and he grasps Alecs hands in his own.

“Everything’s perfect Alexander, let’s just go to bed, okay?”

Alec smiles and doesn’t question him, just nods and wraps an arm around the older man, squeezing his shoulder as they make their way down the hall.


End file.
